supernatural convention
by sexierthanthetardis
Summary: Dean discovers destiel


"I told you not to come," Charlie said as they rounded the corner and turned into yet another seemingly random room in the hotel.

"Well if you said that we were going to a freaking supernatural convention I would have listened to you," Dean huffed.

Earlier that morning, Dean had caught Charlie sneaking out of the bunker. Worried about why she was sneaking around, he began quizzing her on where she was going. When she just kept repeating "a convention," and "you wouldn't like it," over and over again, he decided to come with her and see what she was being so sneaky about.

"If it helps, there's only two more hours left before we can go home."

Dean groaned loudly and gave a dirty look to a Dean cosplayer that walked by him too close.

"Why can't we go now?"

"If you're going to keep complaining, you should just go sit in the car and wait. Besides, if you hated the last 14 hours, you're really going to hate the last two."

Dean thought about going out to the car, but he was also sure that if he tried to walk through here without Charlie beside him, he would punch some random geek out. This convention was even worse that the last one he and Sam went to. There were almost 5,000 people here today, and according to Charlie there would be more on Saturday.

"What do we have to do for the next two hours?"

Before she could answer, they arrived at a huge room with a giant banner over it reading "Slash Fiction Reading."

"Oh God, no," Dean said, but Charlie pulled him under the arch and into the giant room anyways.

They went into the giant auditorium like room and sat down in two seats near the middle of the room. After waiting for a few minutes, a girl that looked about 17 wearing a Ruby cosplay walked onto the stage at the end of the room and began speaking into a microphone.

"Hello everyone! How is the convention going?"

Everyone except Dean erupted into cheers.

"That's good. Now, for any of you who haven't been to a Slash Reading before, it's really simple. We're going to ask someone from the audience to name their OTP, and then anyone with some slash for that pairing will make a line stage right and come up to read it for all of us. Sound good?"

Once again everyone erupted into cheers.

"Please tell me you're not going to read," Dean asked, unfortunately understanding what was going on.

"Don't worry. They never pick my OTP."

Before he could ask why she had even brought any slash she wrote to a supernatural convention, the chick dressed as Ruby went out into the crown and found a girl wearing a Castiel t-shirt with wings on the back.

"What's your name?" the Ruby chick asked, handing over the mic.

"Anastasia."

"And who is your OTP, Anastasia?"

"Destiel!"

The whole crowd started cheering again and people started frantically running for the stage while Charlie tried to contain a laugh.

"Who's Destiel?" Dean asked, trying and failing to place the strange name.

"Oh, You'll see."

For the next two hours, Dean sat there mortified as he listened to some of the most pornographic writing he had ever heard in his life. Every time his name was mentioned his face would deepen in color and she would slink lower into his chair. In between fanfictions, Charlie would look over and try to hide a giggle at her friend's complete embarrassment. When the time was up and the Ruby chick announced that the slash reading was over, Dean Grabbed Charlie's hand and bolted out the door. When they got to the got to the Impala, Dean's face was completely red.

"I told you to wait outside," Charlie began as she climbed into the passenger's side.

"You didn't say we were going to listen to hardcore porn about me. And with CAS! Seriously, why me and him?"

Charlie shot him a knowing look. "Dean, everyone can see that you two have a thing going on. Me, Sam, even random strangers on the internet. no need to pretend you're not into him."

"I do NOT have a thing for Cas!" he shouted.

"Seriously Dean, there's no denying it."

Angrily Dean huffed and then started the car, ready to get home as soon as possible so he could scrub the memory of that stupid slash session from his mind.

And maybe try a few of those pick-up lines he just heard on Cas.


End file.
